my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It debuted in the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in 1987. It is nearly identical to Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 which can be found on the same library. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "The League of Villains" when Eustace mentions he has a polo lesson in 2 hours.) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (Heard once in "Howdy, Paddington!".) * Adventure Time (Heard once in "Blood Under the Skin".) * Alienators: Evolution Continues * America's Funniest Home Videos * American Dad! (Heard once in "Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth".) * Animal Atlas (Heard once in "From Home to Farm to Wild".) * Arthur (Heard once in "Buster's Amish Mismatch", "Emily Swallows a Horse", and "Ungifted".) * Baby Einstein * Baby Looney Tunes * Back at the Barnyard * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Polka Palace Party" and "High Tea".) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (Heard once in "Chickens Ride West".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "Blue's Wishes", "The Fairy Tale Ball", and "Dress Up Day".) * Bubble Guppies (Heard three times in "The Cowgirl Parade!" and heard four times in "A Very Guppy Christmas!".) * Caillou (Heard in "Caillou's Holiday Movie".) * Captain Seasalt and the ABC Pirates (Heard once in "A Hidden Treasure on "H" Island.") * Corn & Peg (Heard for Captain Thunderhoof.) * Doc McStuffins (Heard twice in "Dusty Bear".) * Doctor Who * Dogs 101 (Heard once in "Boston Terrier".) * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Surprise!".) * Doug (Heard once in "Doug's Great Opportoonity".) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "A Fistful of Ed" and "May I Have This Ed?".) * Fairy Tale Police Department * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy * George Shrinks (Heard once in "Hound of the Bath-ervilles".) * Handy Manny (Heard once in "Francisco Comes to Town" and "The Good, The Bad and the Handy.") * Higglytown Heroes * Johnny Test * L.A Heat (Heard in "National Security".) * LazyTown (Heard once in "Prince Stingy".) * Little Bear (Heard once in "Grandfather's Attic".) * Little Bill (Heard once in "A Day at the Beach".) * Mickey Mouse * Mike the Knight (Galahad does it every time he neighs and whinnies, along with the other horses in the show as well.) * Mixels (Heard once in "Every Knight Has It's Day".) - (Paladum whinnies only.) * Moville Mysteries (Heard often in "The Good Old Days".) * Mucha Lucha (Heard once in "Chinche".) * My Knight and Me * The Neverending Story (TV Series) (Heard once in "The Purple Buffalo".) * Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Wild, Wild West with Shane".) * Odd Squad (Heard once in "How to Interrogate a Unicorn".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Pawn Stars * PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save a Pony".) * Pickle and Peanut (Heard once in "Springtime for Christmas".) * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Pink Trek".) * Pinky Dinky Doo * PJ Masks (Heard once in "Gekko's Super Gekko Sense".) * Puppy Dog Pals * Rolie Polie Olie (Clippity Clop does it every time he neighs and whinnies.) * Rupert (Heard once in "Rupert and the Chalk Drawings".) * Ryan's Mystery Playdate (Heard once in "Ryan's Champion Playdate".) * The Secret Saturdays (Used as vocal effects to depict the sounds of some cryptids.) * Sesame Street * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in a high-pitch in "It's a Spongebob Christmas".) * Super Why! (Heard once in "A Day with Farmer Fred".) * Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "Day at the Museum", "Shooting Star" and "Umi Knights.") * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "BBRAE".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (debut) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Heard once in "Attack of the T-Rex".) * The Orville * The Ranch * The Tom and Jerry Show * Total Drama Series * Totally Spies! * VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "The Bucket List".) * Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions * What a Cartoon! * Wonder Showzen Movies * The Batman: The Movie (2004) (Used for Black Beauty the Horse.) * Caillou's Holiday Movie (2003) * Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest (2015) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cinderella (2015) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Ferdinand (2017) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * License to Wed (2007) * Moana (2016) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) * Paddington 2 (2017) * Ravana The Great Warrior (2009) * Racing Stripes (2005) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * The Star (2017) * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2007) * The Warlords (2007) (Used heavily throughout the film.) Video Games PC: * Big Thinkers! Kindergarten * Grand Theft Auto IV * Monster Truck Madness 2 * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Let's Explore the Farm With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug * Living Books: D.W. the Picky Eater (Heard when D.W. is playing in Emily's room.) * Living Books: Just Me and My Grandpa (PC Game, 1998) * Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun * Monopoly CD-Rom (Heard when using the Rocking Horse token.) * Sleeping Dogs (Heard in a radio commercial in a slightly low pitch) PlayStation: * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge PlayStation 2: * Age of Empires 2 (1999) * Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (2004) * Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing (2006) PlayStation 3: * Grand Theft Auto IV * Sleeping Dogs (Heard in a radio commercial in a slightly low pitch.) PlayStation 4: * Sleeping Dogs (Heard in a radio commercial in a slightly low pitch.) Xbox 360: * Grand Theft Auto IV * Sleeping Dogs (Heard in a radio commercial in a slightly low pitch.) Xbox One: * Sleeping Dogs (Heard in a radio commercial in a slightly low pitch.) Nintendo 64: * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Used for Epona.) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Used for Epona.) Game Boy Advance: * Charlotte's Web (2006) (Video Game) GameCube: * Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (2004) * Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing (2006) DS: * Charlotte's Web (2006) (Video Game) Wii U: * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Nintendo Switch: * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Radio Ads * Matt Blatt Kia Commercials Commercials USA: * Budweiser "Circus" (2009) * Budweiser "Cowboy" (2011) * Budweiser "Dream" (1998) * Budweiser "Rocky" (2008) * Candy Crush Saga - "That Sweet Feeling: Unicorn Dance" (2018) * FurReal Friends Smores Pony Demonstration (2008) * Matt Blatt Kia Forte (2015) UK: * Knight School, Tower of London (2018, radio) Music * Missy Elliott - Pass That Dutch (2003) Shorts * Disney Channel: Cool Pets (1997) (Shorts) Trailers * Lady and the Tramp (2019) (Trailers) ("Heard only in the 2nd trailer.") * Rise of the Guardians (2012) (Trailers) * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) (Trailers) * The Young Black Stallion (2004) (Trailers) Miscellaneous * Bayeux Tapestry (Heard twice.) * Disney Channel - This or That (Miscellaneous) * Disney's Frozen: Sound Book with Magic Wand Promos * Nick Jr.: Face (Promos) (Heard in "Nick Jr. Face Makes Horse Sounds".) YouTube Videos * Annoying Orange * FREAK OUT Song by STARTOON * HobbyKidsTV Series * Konas2002 Series * Sandaroo Kids Series (Used as a gag for real horses and real ponies, toy horses and toy ponies, and toy unicorns.) * SuperMarioLogan Videos * Toys Unlimited Series Anime * Pokémon (Used as a voice/cry for Ponyta and Rapidash.) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas